FEAR The asylum
by AyanaRin
Summary: A young girl who possess's strange telepathy power's is tormented by a constant ringing in her ear's ,suddenly the ringing begin's to dull until it completely stopped. That is when she noticed a strange ghostly figure standing in the corner of her room. What does the strange figure want? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**All genre's : Horror ,supernatural/paranormal ,suspense ,hurt/comfort ,friendship ,and romance.  
Warning future chapter's contain's Lemon's.**

* * *

**~F.E.A.R. - The asylum.~**

**My name is Elaine Chambers ,I am one of the very few people in this world with mental abilities. Though I am one of the more powerful ,my entire life I've been kept under lock down ,I've also been put through many test's ,thrown in battle field's with out a way to defend myself. I had to learn to use my abilities to protect myself. Of course there were time's that they would completely neutralize my abilities and send me into battle ;they injected some type of fluid in me to do it.**

**A few week's ago ,my power's lashed out on several people so since then they've been administering that fluid into my body to keep me under control. But that' the least of my worries ,when I first discovered my abilities as a child I heard a loud ringing in my head that ringing echoed every moment of my life it was my own personal torcher 'it echoed louder when I used my abilities.**  
**They're was only one time that the ringing faded it was awhile ago I was about 8 when I met another psychic that was on the same battlefield I was on he was older then my by about 10 year's or so but, when he was near me the ringing stopped. The sad thing is he was only around for a few minute's. I never knew his name ,I wish I did.**

**I've been stuck in my room for day's they keep me powerless and ,mostly asleep. I felt weak ,better yet I've been hearing the doctor's talk about a strange figure going around killing the thirteen great psychic's he had already killed three of them. I was afraid I was one of the thirteen.**

**Chapter One**

**I hated being locked in this room ,It was dark and I could barely see a thing ,one of the doctor's had just injected me with the fluid that put me to sleep ,I would fall into another deep slumber soon. As I started drifting into sleep I noticed that ringing stopped. I forced my eye's open and I saw this figure standing in the corner of my room. There was a red violetish aura around him ,I couldn't really tell what he looked like it was to dark I was too tired. My eye's started to close again when I saw a wicked smile grow on his face as he began to laugh evilly ,I wonder was this the man killing the psychic's? I didn't really care right now ,all he would be doing is releaving my pain ,I was falling into a deep slumber anyway I wouldn't feel a thing. Just let the darkness consume me...**

**As I slept I heard a dark grimacing voice talking in the room. I couldn't understand a word he was saying I could only tell that he was talking.  
I wondered if the man stayed in that room as slept? Was he trying to kill me or could he be attempting to rape me? I wouldn't know ,as I said I wouldn't feel it.  
The strange thing is I suddenly got a cold feeling over me ,it was almost like I was in the arctic ;at least that's how cold I felt. So after I got that strange chill I heard the same malicious voice as before. "I will let you live on one condition." The voice spoke ,sounding cold and callous as if I he was actually saying that if I didn't comply he would kill me.**

**I loved the way the voice sounded it drove me mad ,I wanted to know whoever was behind it. I tried opening my eye's I began to see a man with dark brown hair , I couldn't tell what color his eye's were it was still to dark in the room. "Who are you?" I asked ,gazing at the strange man standing before me. He began to seem angry ,he looked at me in a furious tone. "That is irrelevant girl ,do you agree to what I asked of you? I know you could hear me." He scoffed. "What's you'r condition?" I questioned him. The mischievous grin reappeared on his face as he began to speak. "What I want from you ,girl is nothing ****mere. It will require a lot of you'r time and energy." He stated. "Would you just tell me what you want?" I asked ,quiet irritated. He was obviously angry again ,you could feel the atmosphere in the room tense up. "Well ,you see I know who you are ,I know what you are capable of. I also know how you've been treated. And I could help you escape if you help me."  
"What do you want help with?" I inquired. " Well as you can tell I am no longer one of the living ,that is why I require a partner." He spoke his voice sounding as dark as ever.**

**"Will you join me or not?" He asked ,demanding an answer. I didn't know what I should say ,if I said no he would probably kill me on the spot but , if I said yes who know's how many people I'd have to harm? "Do you mind if I ask what you'r planning?"**  
**He glared at me as if he wanted to rip my head off right now. "It's simple ,really. I tire of being nothing more than an entity. I don't get the same pleasure's out of another's agony like I once did. I want to revive myself so I can feel that joy once more." He said as he began to chuckle demonically ;like it was just a game to him. I looked away from him and I saw that grimacing grin reappear as he leaned closer toward me. "How do you expect to revive yourself? Isn't that a little impossible?" I questioned him. "I must admire you'r courage ,Elaine. No one has ever dared to question me as you are now. I've been through many of the facilities that keep people with the same talent's such as our's. It seem's that if I were to kill ten telekinetic's I can absorb their power thus becoming strong enough to possess my original body and reform into what I once was. Afterward's if I ingest their heart's I will gain what was left of their live's adding them to my own. " He explained as he sat next to me on my bed.**

**He reached toward me and surprisingly gently cupped his hand on my cheek ,of course his expression was still full of malice. "You are very lucky that I am just a ghost right now. If I wasn't I wouldn't hesitate in tearing you apart. After all you do look quiet appetizing." **

**Even though I knew he meant that as a threat ,I still found him comforting ;prehap's because the ringing I'd suffered with so long had vanished when he was around. Just like before ,He looked different but I'm sure he was the same man. I almost wanted to jump on him and hug him but , I knew he wouldn't allow it. "So will you help?" The strange man asked ,breaking the silence. I thought for a minute ,he stood again waiting for my answer. "I'll help you but , I want to know you'r name first." I replied.  
"Paxton Fettel but ,you may call me what you like." He said as he headed toward's the door. He then phased through it ,as he did I began to get up. I suddenly heard a loud blood curdling scream , followed by a pool of blood seeping under the door. It was then I realized what Fettel had done.**

**The door to my room suddenly opened and Fettel tossed a Beretta M92fs to me ;I easily caught it without using much effort. "You should use that while you'r abilities are blocked."  
I nodded in agreement and headed to where he was standing. He turned and began to walk down the hall ;I followed him closely. As we waked down the corridor Fettel suddenly stopped and looked at me . "Stay here for a moment ,I sense a presence ahead." He warned me ,as he faded out of my vision. I soon her a loud gasp and one of the doctor's walked around the corner where Fettel had gone. The doctor looked sick ,he was very pale and he had a dak ring around his eye's ,plus his pupil's were severely dilated. The doctor looked at me." Elaine ,Come." he said as he took my gun and began walking the way he came. I assumed he had been possessed by Fettel. **

**As I followed him I noticed his body was beginning to shake. "Are you ok?" I asked ,concern for Fettel. He looked at me. "Don't you dare throw you'r pity upon me. I'll be fine I'm just losing his life." He stated.  
He was extremely rude and difficult to be around but, he did take my pain away ,and I would be loyal for that.**

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**~ F.E.A.R. ~**

**Chapter Two.**

**I was worried for Fettel ,I knew he said he was alright but , I could tell the pain the body was feeling he felt too. He didn't want to be bothered about it so I didn't say anything more about it. We continued to walk down the hallway ;we approached a heavily guarded door. There was at least ten guard's there. Of course you couldn't tell what they looked like they had what looked like gas mask's on. We walked closer and one of the guard's looked directly at Fettel. "Doctor Richard's why is Elaine out of her cell?" The taller guard asked. Fettel returned the eye contact. "I have direct order's to escort her." He said ,his voice full of authority. "Where are you taking her?" Fettel gave them his glare. "That would be confidential." He replied. I saw the doctor's body go slump for a minuet as the electronic door opened. Fettel quickly forced the body to stand straight as he pulled me through the door. He pushed me in front of him as the door closed. He than threw the gun at me once more ,I caught it again. The doctor's body was shaking uncontrollably now ,it suddenly exploded causing blood to coat the wall's ,floor ,and ceiling in a dark thick red tone. "We may want to keep moving before someone discover's that the doctor is out." He said complementing his sentence with his demonic laugh.**

**So we began to walk down the hallway once more. He looked at me with his grin. "I hope you'r not afraid of getting a little blood on your hand's. There's an ambush ahead." He warned me.**  
**We headed farther down where we knew the ambush was. I glanced toward Fettel and I saw his grin get wider ,his aura stretched outward and he disappeared again. I soon heard shoot's fired and the sickening sound of bone snapping followed by liquid sloshing.**  
**I couldn't see what he was doing but I knew he was brutally murdering them. I didn't want to see what he did , I could already imagine it. I noticed that I had began to walk slower and I was slightly shaking. I was standing in front of the door where I had heard everything come from. I couldn't move I was afraid.**

**As I stood there I felt a cold essence wrap around my neck. I glanced back and I saw Fettel standing their ,his arm's resting on my shoulder's. "What happened? Did you get scared? I certainly hope not ,after all I didn't let you live because I like you." He whispered in my ear. "You look like you handled it." I said trying to remain calm. "Then why are you still standing here?"**  
**"I didn't want to bother you." I Answered ,hoping he wouldn't see through my lie. He let go of me and sighed. "Very well ,but if you don't make yourself useful by the time we reach Alexander I will kill you." He said ,as he opened the door and began to walk through the facility. We walked through the hall where I had heard everything ,It was coated in blood now. "You don't have a weak stomach do you?" Fettel asked ,slightly chuckling. He was walking in front of me , probably thinking that if something happened I wouldn't be able to handle myself. I've been out of commission for a couple year's due to my power going out of control. I killed many innocent people even a psychic that was trying to help me.  
Since that day they kept me basically petrified. I was told that I rivaled Alma's abilities and even Fettel's.**

**Somehow I knew that Fettel had heard all of the rumor's about me ,he probably researched every detail. I knew that if I didn't prove my worth soon he would keep his promise and kill me. Even now as we walked I saw him look back at me a few time's with that same malicious grin on his his face. I didn't know what it was but ,something about him made me like him. Beside's if he cleaned up a bit I imagine he'd be pretty cute. "Elaine what are you thinking of? You seem to be lost in thought."Fettel stated. I Slightly blushed ,hoping he didn't notice. He smiled warmingly at me. "You don't know what your getting yourself into ,Elaine." He said as he continued to walk. He opened the double door's n front of us and to our surprise we had several heavily armed men waiting for us ,with their gun's drawn.  
One of the men fire his gun toward Fettel ,the bullet froze in front of him second's later. He smiled and lifted his hand sending the bullet though the shooter's head. He then closed his hand and jerked his arm back slightly causing the rest of their head's to explode. He laughed insainly afterword's.**

**After a few minute's he looked at me with his grin again. Suddenly a board broke loose from the wall an hurled toward me ,without thinking I used my telekinesis to throw a nearby machete at the board slicing it in half so it didn't hit me. He smiled and kept walking ,I continued to follow him ,I knew we were almost outside. But then a rather weird question came to mind. "So Fettel is it true what they say about you?" I inquired. "Well It depend's on what your talking about." He asked ,with his smirk. "Are you really a cannibal?"  
He looked at me confused when I asked him. " Well when I was alive I was." He answered. "So what does flesh taste like?"  
He looked at me even more confused. "Well if you really want to know ,male's taste like young beef but not quite veal and its saltier ,female's taste more like pork but sweeter. As for blood it taste like red wine crossed with fruit juice. It taste sweeter the younger you are and it gets bitter with age." He explained. As we walked out of the building.  
**


End file.
